Just break up with her
by Kbeauty120
Summary: Song-fic. kinda. Sasuke calls Naruto while he's drunk. Suck at summaries, but i think you'll like it! a short one-shot fluff story based on the song "Just break up with him" Warning! this is Yaoi! If you don't like, then please move on! this is not for you! Please review! pairings : NaruSaku & SasuNaru
**Hello everyone! This is my first attempt at a song-inspired fic, so please be gentle!**

 **Please review! I would love to know what yall think!**

 **I sadly, do not own Naruto or the song used as the inspiration for the plot of this story! I used it loosely to help guide the story, so don't be confused if it doesn't match the song exactly!**

 **If you want to listen to the song that inspired this story;**

 **Song by: Old Dominion - "Break up with him"**

 **AU: listening to this song just gave me the idea to try and bring it to the SASUNARU universe, so this is my attempt, Please enjoy!**

 **-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SASUNARU~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-**

 _It was late. Like really late. Why the hell was Sasuke calling me, this late at night? I grab at my phone sleepily, and once I answer, I understood. He was drunk._

"Sasuke? What the hell man, it's like 3 in the morning?" _I try whispering as to not disturb the sleeping form of Sakura next to me. After making sure she was still asleep, I got up and moved into the bathroom._

"I knew you would pick up dobe." Came Sasuke's tipsy reply.

"You know that I can't just ignore your calls teme." _A slight blush made its way across my whiskered cheeks. Seriously, why did my heart always do backflips every time this teme called me?_

"Teme, why do you sound drunk? You never drink." _Concern was evident in my voice, no matter my trying to suppress it. I didn't want Sasuke knowing I cared about him._

"I'm no drunk… okay… I do have a little buzz but….. " _I could here loud music playing in the background. Why would Sasuke even go to a club? He hates crowds and loud, stupid acting people. This made no sense._

"This song came on… and I just thought 'what harm could come from one little call.'" Even though he was blurring his words, I could still here the sincerity in his voice. He wasn't faking.

"Okay… well, what did you need to tell me that was so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow?" _I needed to play it cool, for all I knew, he was just going to make fun of me, or something. I shouldn't be feeling so excited._

"I know you say… that you're taken, but I says… your taking too long…"

 _I hold my breath._

"To tell her that it's over." I look at my phone confused.

"Ne, Sasuke what the hell you talking about? I'm with Sakura now, you know how long I've waited for this chance?" _I lied. I couldn't tell him the truth. He would only push me away, and hate me if he ever found out that I actually loved him, and not Sakura. I only agreed to be with her because I knew there would be no chance of being with him. I thought that if I dated her, I would grow to love her and eventually bury my true feelings deep, deep down._

" You're just stringing… her along dobe. It's just wasting… precious time." _I sputter incoherent lies into the phone._

"Dobe, you know it can't wait… break it off just like a band aid," _I sigh into the phone. I know Sasuke's right. He's talking funny, but he's right. I'm basically using her. I think she actually does have genuine feelings for me. And I'm over here secretly dying, trying to keep up with this façade of a life that I don't want._

" I know the way you look at me dobe… you cant pretend… I know you ain't in love with her… break up with her." _My breath hitches, and I start to sweat. What does he mean he knows? I'm usually so careful around him! So that he wouldn't see the longing, or happiness in my eyes when I'm around him. How the hell did he find out!?_

"I know you don't wanna break her heart… but that ain't no good reason to be… keeping us apart." _I just about had a heart attack. My palms clam up, my throat goes dry and I become very hyper aware of my surroundings. I must have heard him wrong. Sasuke, THE Sasuke would never, not in a million years, talk to me like this! I try to speak, but my voice apparently has left me. He continues on, as if what he just said wasn't a big deal._

"Just tell her, its you, it ain't her. Maybe you can lie, and say you'll still be friends. Whatever you got to say to get through to her...that you ain't in love… c'mon dobe, you can't deny… that you and I kinda fit like a glove." _That's it. I'm dead. I must have died in my sleep, and this is some form of limbo-hell-heaven thing because this cannot be Sasuke. It just can't! He would never say that! Their is no way he could like me! Let alone love me! Someone must have put him up to this, to hurt, or humiliate me. I whisper harshly into the phone._

 _~~~end of song versus~~~~~~~~~-_

"Sasuke. Who put you up to this? Why are you saying these ridiculous things? I know you would never feel that way towards me, so who is it that is getting you to do this?" I couldn't keep the hurt out of my voice. I might as well confess, seeing as how he knows already.

"You know how I feel about you Sasuke… I don't know how you found out, but there it is. You don't have to play this ugly little game though. I get it. I wont bother you again, okay. Just leave me alone." _Silent tears stream down my face as I said this. I'm about to hang up; when I hear that Sasuke is still talking._

"Dobe… I couldn't tell you… if I was sober…but I couldn't hold it in…any more. I needed to get drunk, just in case… just in case you didn't feel the same way. I couldn't bare telling you…telling you that I love you." _I stare dumbfounded at the phone in my hand. I could not believe what I was hearing. Sasuke Uchiha, the mightiest of the mightiest, the coolest and most amazingly kind and generous person I have ever known… loved me? My knees give out and I hit the bathroom floor with a thud. I cry openly into the phone, only vaguely trying to keep my voice down._

"Naruto? Please… don't cry… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, I just-" _I laugh into the phone. His voice was sounding normal again. He was sobering up._

"Sasuke teme! I… I love you too! I always have! I was just afraid that if I ever shared my true feelings for you… you would hate me and never want to talk to me again! I couldn't risk that Sasuke. I just couldn't! Our friendship means the world to me, I couldn't ever give that up on the slightest hope of you returning my feelings!" _This all came out fast and some of it incoherent, but it felt so good to finally tell him. I beamed, and couldn't keep the huge, genuine smile from stretching my face._

"Hn. Dobe…come outside." _He hung up. I looked at the phone confused. I quietly get up and open the door. Sakura was still in bed. Good. I rushed as stealthily as I could downstairs, and out the front door. As soon as I'm outside, the first thing I notice is how peaceful and quiet the whole neighborhood is. I smile. I start looking for Sasuke, but don't see him. After a few minutes, I started to doubt what he had told me. I turn to go back inside, when all of a sudden Sasuke is right in from of me._

 _The next thing I knew, strong arms were hugging me tightly. I start to blush, not being used to this kind of contact with the stoic raven. I look up and see warm, dark eyes staring deep into my cerulean blue ones, and in a matter of seconds, without any warning, he kisses me._

 _Its like I died and went to heaven. This was everything I thought it would be. Kissing Sasuke was just that magical. It made me feel like I was 13 again, when I first realized how I felt for the brooding Uchiha. After a few minutes, we break away for some air; both of us blushing like idiots. I couldn't help but smile up at him. My eyes tear up, and dammit I couldn't keep my tears from falling down my face. I was so happy._

 _He pulled me closer, and with his thumb, gently wiped my tears away._

"Why are you crying baby?" _I giggled at the endearment, and wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing our faces closer._

"This is all I ever wanted…to be with you… to hold you like this… to know that you are completely mine. And I am completely yours. I just… I love you so much… Sasuke…I am just _so_ happy!" _He smiles down at me, and connects our lips again for a sweet kiss. I run my hands into his hair, deepening the kiss, and to my surprise, I hear him moan into my mouth. I smile into the kiss, putting away my discovery in my mind for another time and place._

 _Suddenly, I remember Sakura. I break away from those seductive lips, and gasp._

"Sasuke! What am I going to tell Sakura? I don't want to hurt her feelings! What do I do?" _Before Sasuke could answer, Sakura announces her presence with a small cough at the front door. I blanched. How much did she hear? What did she see? She had a sad smile on her face, and even though she could be a pain sometimes, and even downright mean, it still hurt to know I caused that look on her face. she was after all, a friend._

"Sakura-chan! I can explain! You see… well actually… no... okay well, as you probably figured, -" _She put up her hand to silence my squabbling. I look at her apologetically. Sasuke all the while only tightened his grip around my waist, causing me to blush again. Even though I really liked the slight possessiveness, it was only Sakura; he didn't need to act like that._ _She then looked straight at me; her sad eyes made me feel small and full of shame._

"Naruto… are you sure… that you want to be with Sasuke? Is this what will truly make you happy?" _I nodded. She then looked at Sasuke._

"Sasuke…God… I never would have thought that it would end up like this… I always hoped, that in the end… you and I would be together." _She looks at the two of us, tears running down her face._

"I thought being with Naruto would make you jealous, and it would finally let you see that you loved _me…_ but instead, I actually fell for Naruto!" _She laughed bitterly. The tears still streaming down her face._

"I thought for sure I wouldn't ever fall for him, but I did. And this is what i get! My punishment… for being so cruel and using you. I love you Naruto, but you are not mine… I see that now." _She walked back into her house, and with one final look back at us, she closes her door._

"I feel like a total jackass." _I confessed. I just couldn't stand causing her pain. In the end, we both used each other. Sasuke pulled my worried face to his._

"No. She's the jackass if anything. She used you. This is what she gets for trying to use you to get to me. Karma's a bitch." _He had no worry, or guilt in his voice. I just couldn't get how he could be so calm about all of this. We start walking back to his place, since he did live only a few blocks away. As we walked, I grabbed for his hand, and without hesitating, he intertwined our fingers and kissed my hand. I smiled._

 _Even though I knew I hurt Sakura, I felt that it would all be okay in the end. That she would eventually come around to be friends with us again. We were after all, a team. So even with the easing guilt in my heart, I smiled. I leaned onto Sasuke's arm_ _as we continued walking. We started talking about sweet nothings, and I felt so light and totally at peace that I couldn't help but feel sparks of joy within myself. Even though I have been through lots of hardships, and their was undoubtedly more to come, I still couldn't help but look up at Sasuke as he talked, and smile a real, genuine smile. I had my teme, and he had me, and that's all that really mattered in the end._


End file.
